witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Yarpen Zigrin/Netflix series
}} Yarpen Zigrin was a dwarven warrior, adventurer, and a dragon-hunter. Biography Hunting a Dragon Yarpen and his band of dwarven warriors were among four teams who joined in on King Niedamir's commissioned hunt to kill a green dragon that set half a hillside ablaze. Before the hunt could start, there was already had blood between the teams, specifically the dwarves and Reavers. Leader of the dwarves group, Yarpen Zigrin blamed the Reavers for stealing from him, threatening to piss in his gruel to get even. All four groups decided to settle down on the mountain side. Yarpen, Geralt, Jaskier, Borch, Téa, Véa, Yennefer, Eyck, and Boholt, the leader of the Reavers roasted the hirikka and feasted. Eyck took his leave as his stomach started to gurgle after failing to heed Borch's warning. They proceeded to discussed how the rightful son of Nilfgaard had returned and started burning through the south. With Fringilla as his mage. Wouldn't be long before they tried to take Sodden. Jaskier doubted the mere existence of dragons until Geralt assured them to be real, though their numbers were dwindling. Green dragons were the most common. Red dragons less so. Black dragons were the rarest. Borch added that gold dragons were in fact the rarest. Geralt retorted that they were a myth. Whether that be true or not, gold dragons met the same fate of any other dragon; they died out. Yennefer awakened the following morning to find Eyck missing. Yarpen found him dead by a tree with his pants down and throat slit. Nevertheless, the hunt continued. Yarpen suspected that the Reavers killed Eyck, and so he knew of a short cut across the mountains that he only shared with Geralt, Jaskier, Borch, Tèa and Vèa. Proposing a truce until they reached the next peak. Yarpen and his men have guided Geralt, Jaskier, Yennefer, Borch, Tèa and Vèa to a fairly narrow path lined with wooden boards alongside the mountain. A tight squeeze for anyone larger than that of a dwarf. The board broke beneath Borch's feet and he falls, as does Tèa and Vèa. The only thing preventing them from plummeting to the ground was Geralt holding on to the other end of the chain. Borch told Geralt to let him go. When Geralt refused, Borch let go of the chain, shortly followed by Tèa and Vèa, and the three of them disappeared within the fog as they fell to the ground below. Yarpen and his men got an early start the following morning. However, Yennefer caught up to them and froze them in place as she passed them by and entered the dragon's lair. Afterward, Borch paid off Yarpen and his men; offering them teeth belonging to the green dragon to take to the king as proof of its demise. And if the king wasn't satisfied, he could expect the body of a dragon to be dropped upon his royal wedding.Season 1, Episode 06: Rare Species References Category:Netflix The Witcher characters Category:Dwarves Category:Subpages